crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Whisper (Story)
Whisper is a story written by Sleethr. It covers the Origin for Whisper. Part 1 Part 1 was posted on December 7, 2014. It contains Chapters 1-12 and covers 2007-02-14 evening through 2007-02-15 late night. 2007-02-14 Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 2007-02-15 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Part 2 Part 2 was posted on February 3, 2015. It contains Chapters 13-19 and continues the night of 2007-02-15 through to 2007-02-17 morning. Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 2007-02-16 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 2007-02-17 The day transition happens sometime during this chapter, given that it covers, about 10 hours? Chapter 19 Part 3 Part 3 was posted on July 21, 2015. It contains Chapters 20-25 and continues 2007-02-17 morning through 2007-02-18 morning. Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 2007-02-18 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Part 4 Part 4 was posted on September 22, 2015. It contains Chapters 26-30 and continues 2007-02-18 through to 2007-02-19 night. Chapter 26 2007-02-19 The transition to the next day is at some point after the mention of "2334 hrs". Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Part 5 Part 5 was posted on November 5, 2015. It contains Chapters 31-35 and covers 2007-02-19 through part of 2007-02-20. Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 2007-02-20 The transition to the next day is at some point before "Sadly, 1.5 hours later, I wake up, ready to go. Crap! It’s only 0300 hours." Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Part 6 Part 6 was posted on November 24, 2015. It contains Chapters 36-39 and continues 2007-02-20 through to 2007-02-21. Chapter 36 Chapter 37 2007-02-21 The day's sections starts with the first mention of "MCO Special Agent Lainer". Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Part 7 The final part was posted on February 15, 2016. It contains Chapters 40-42 plus an epilogue. The events continue the day of 2007-02-21 through to at least 2007-02-23. Chapter 40 2007-02-22 The day starts at some point before the mention of "the very early morning hours". Chapter 41 2007-02-23 The day starts at "I am wide awake almost exactly 1.5 hours later." Chapter 42 Epilogue Characters Part 1 * Whisper * Whisper's School * Peters Family * Damper (As his GEO Handle, Shadow Killer.) * L.A.N.R.L.U.N.M. * Jim Stiles (As GEO Handle) * Aunghadhail * Fey * GEO Characters involved in the Quest to Assassinate Queen Seramis Part 2 * Sgt. Jim Billings * Brenda Koshnik (DARPA HR Specialist) * Daniel Alexander Hoffman (DARPA Paranormal Security Analyst) * Bob (NSA) * Heather Richards Part 3 * Wallace Westmont * Barb and Barry * Nicholas Reilly Sr. (DARPA/DIRO Deputy Director) * Colonel Brian Thompson (U.S. Army) * Dr. Allen Edmundson (DARPA Senior Research Manager) * Dr. David Johannson (DARPA Senior Research Associate) * Brenda Koshnik (DARPA HR Specialist) * Daniel Alexander Hoffman (DARPA Paranormal Security Analyst) * Johnathan Grier (DARPA IPTO Director) * Major Jacob Thole (U.S. Army) * 1st Sergeant James Griebler (U.S. Army) * PFC Killian Part 4 * SSgt Rawlings * Colonel John Adams (Red Team Commander) * Colonel Roger Ashton (Blue Team Commander) * Major Tom Hanson (Looking over the Blue and Red Team servers) * Sergeant Anders (Looking over the Blue and Red Team servers) * Lieutenant Harper (War-game Controller’s Office, secretary person) * General Roskaft (Evaluating the Red and Blue Team commanders.) * Dr. Allen Edmundson (DARPA Senior Research Manager) * Dr. David Johannson (DARPA Senior Research Associate) * Airman First Class Jessica Reynolds * Mali Tojirakarn * Amanda Townsend Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Category:Article stubs Category:Stories Category:Sleethr Category:Gen1